<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>女孩 by mellowsweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116852">女孩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet'>mellowsweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>读者点梗：18两只小鸭子互相抚慰的站街文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>一气呵成挑战 a.k.a 没校对</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>女孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*有令人不适的内容描写，谨慎阅读，不准骂我！</p><p>*标题欺诈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“抢生意的来了，”Nick小声嘀咕着，他身后跟着一个清瘦的男孩，约莫十六七岁的样子，脸颊还带着未褪去的稚气，眉毛剃断了几节，耳朵上叮铃哐啷挂满了银坠子，染成粉色的头发束成马尾，黑色的发根已经长了出来。Nick推开一扇门，对里面打了个招呼，又回头问男孩：“你叫什么来着？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小鬼，”男孩说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“花名也叫这个？”Nick上下打量了他一番嗤笑道：“小鬼儿~小鬼儿，是金主爸爸们喜欢的那味儿，”他加重了“爸爸”二字的读音，脸上堆着玩味的笑，小鬼没接他的话茬，安静看着他听他接着讲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“今儿开始你就和坤一屋了，”Nick说：“人事上的事儿我来安排，生活上的事儿你就问他好了。”这句话Nick讲的很认真，试图凸显出自己在“公司”的重要性，小鬼心理却偷乐起来，人事上的事儿……人事上能有什么事儿，讲的还怪委婉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">房间还算干净，县里宾馆的那种配置，两张铁架床，一边一只床头柜，还有独立卫浴，比他想象的好多了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就是这个叫做“坤”的人对他的到来毫不关心，躺在床上背对着他玩着手机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">见对方爱答不理的样子小鬼也懒得多说话，他把随身背的包放在地上，从里面掏出一只掉了漆的游戏机，盘腿就地玩了起来。纵使已经把所有游戏都通了关，但作为他人生唯一的消遣，他玩的还是很投入。反正他也不知道自己能干什么，他也没有行李要整理，这只包就是他所有行李了。今天是他第一天“上班”，以前没干过这事儿，也不知道该怎么开始，Nick说自己可以问坤，但他进来这会儿都还没看到对方的脸，他总不能热脸往人家冷屁股贴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“坐地上也不怕冷，”坤不知何时已经站到他身旁，吓了他一跳，手一抖屏幕里的电子人就跳歪了摔下了方块悬崖。他抬起头看着坤，和他想的不一样，坤长得挺媚的，眼角有颗痣，周身散发着拒人千里之外的气息，但正是这种欲迎还拒的劲儿最为诱人。不像自己，看着就没长大，其实他都十八了，小鬼想，老板说了自己长得“清纯”、有亲和力，要自己打扮成男中学生，说好多客人喜欢自己这样的。不过要是让他选，他感觉自己会点坤这型，因为看上去他懂的花样蛮多的，都出来玩了，谁要傻乎乎的清纯学生啊。不知道以后混熟了能不能找他拜个师，小鬼想着自己弯腰作揖拜师的画面觉得可乐，自己嘿嘿笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个小鬼和自己长得有点像，坤想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小鬼不知道他在观察坤的时候坤也在静静观察他，还在那偷乐。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">作为老板手下的“头牌”，坤一直一个人住采光最好的这间房，他存了一笔不多也不少的钱，琢磨着找个契机金盆洗手。老板肯定是察觉到他的心思，也不知道他花了多久时间物色到小鬼。别看小鬼猛一看张牙舞爪的挺吓人，但他眼神就写了两个字：干净。这年头干净的男孩已经不多见，他们这行更是凤毛麟角。堕落久了，再好看的人身上也像封了层油蜡似的。小鬼身上弥漫着干净的天真，熟悉又陌生的气息，这让他想到刚来到这里的自己，可惜那份诱人的纯真没过几天就耗尽了。老板要他们同住，显然是想要给他造成危机感。可惜他算盘打错了。他一点也不讨厌他，换句话说，他挺合他“眼缘”，不会激起他的反抗，也不会视他为自己的代替品。“我在你身上看到曾经的我自己”，这种共情带来给他的只会是“带他逃离这不堪的生活”，“助他成为这灰色世界的王者”两种心态，“铲除他”从来不在他的选择之中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我衣服脏，床干净，”小鬼把游戏机塞回包里，不知道自己该做些什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“洗个澡，换身衣服，出去等客人。”坤说完这句话就出了门，小鬼愣了愣，从包里翻出另一身衣服进了浴室。他许久没洗过热水澡，舒服地想一直泡在水里。等他洗完出来，坤已经回来了，这次是面对着他玩手机。他的床上放着一套校服，就是最常见的那种红白相间的运动服，“谢谢，”他对坤说，坤很酷地抬了个手表示不客气，视线都没从手机上移开。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这样真的吸引人吗？”他看着镜子中的自己，半干的头发垂在肩头，过白的皮肤毫无血色，瘦得皮包骨，连内裤都大了一号松松垮垮挂在臀上，如果剪去头发，说自己是十四岁也有人信吧，他想，应该可以骗到些傻子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“或许吧，”坤说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他没想到坤会接他的话，他看着坤，坤也看着他。他先移开了视线，穿上坤给他拿的校服，翻出一只吹风机给自己吹干了头发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“到点了，走吧，”坤起身脱下上衣，换了件黑色紧身背心往门外走去。小鬼看着他如纸片一般薄的腰身和一闪而过的刀疤，他下意识地摸了摸自己腰侧的疤，这是他第一次也是最后一次反抗他继父的虐待时留下的伤痕，不知道对方的又有怎样的故事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他跟在他身后走出这个破烂的筒子楼走了几个路口来到一条购物街上，坤漫不经心地倚在路灯上，掏出一根烟夹在指尖吸了一口，灰白色的烟雾在小鬼鼻尖打了个转，他好久没抽烟了，这会儿被坤勾了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“给我吸一口，”说着小鬼就要抢烟，坤瞥了他一眼抬高了夹着烟的手，小鬼矮他一截，垫着脚尖也够不到，气得他直跺脚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“中学生抽什么烟。”坤慢慢悠悠地说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我成年了！”小鬼哼了一声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在你就是中学生——”坤用指尖点了点小鬼的脑袋，唇角有一抹若有若无的笑意。小鬼眯起眼睛刚想回击，坤的手机铃声不合时宜地响起，他看到屏幕上的名字皱起了眉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们没等多久，来接小鬼的车便停在他们面前。坤替他拉开后座的门，小鬼有些迟疑，说实话，他有些害怕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">坤从口袋里拿出一只喷雾塞进他的手中，“实在放松不下来就闻一闻，”坤说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小鬼点点头，握住那只瓶子，不情不愿地上了车。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“别怕，”关门之前，坤对他说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想回答他好，可他并没有开口。车上真皮坐垫的气味熏的他头痛，他不知道这台车会驶向哪里，不知道他要面对的是怎样的客人。他想无论怎样的客人都糟糕不过他的继父，但他还是本能地感到害怕。他转过头，透过车窗看见越变越小的坤的身影，已经有男人来找他搭讪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他跟自己说怕也没用，脑子里开始过老板给他编的故事：因为染了粉色头发和爸妈大吵一架离家出走的高二男孩，第一次，什么都不懂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">待会在客人面前，可不能穿帮了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等他在酒店里醒来时，客人已经离开了。他很难描述此刻他的心理感受。坦白地说这一晚他过得还算不错，客人还塞给他不少小费要他藏好别给老板收走。只是这位客人——他要他叫他外公，他也确实是他外公的年纪，他闭着眼睛叫了。当对方干瘦的下垂的布满皱纹的皮肤贴上他的背，被他接触到的地方立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。他喊他一个他没听过的名字，像是明明、君君这样最常见的小名，他凑上来亲他的嘴，他闻见他身上的老人味，他胃里直犯恶心。他知道自己成了他孙子的替代品，真丑陋也真可怜，他想，自己竟然还有时间在床上评估自己的客人。事后，他被他搂在怀里，对方身上的味儿，熏得他一晚上没睡好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">客人的司机在楼下等着送他回去，这车说不上多高档但与那破筒子楼也格格不入，于是他隔着一条街便要司机停了车，自己溜达回去。路上还买了份早点，他想坤或许没有吃饭。虽然那罐喷雾他没用上，但他也不想欠他的情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这栋楼住的都是老板的人，大家都是夜猫子，清晨显得格外宁静。他在客厅看见睡得歪七扭八的Nick，胸前一滩呕吐物，他捏住鼻子绕开他走向他和坤的房间，他想坤可能也没醒，或者还没回来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">几乎是在他推开门的同时，坤平淡的声音便在他耳边响起：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“回来了，”他说，陈述句。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，”小鬼把早点放在坤的床头柜上：“趁热吃吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢，”坤坐起来，看着他，只是看着他，没有其他动作。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我脸上有东西吗？”小鬼被他看的不自在。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你可以哭，我不会笑你，”坤说：“我第一次的时候……也很想哭。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还好，”小鬼说，他脱了这身校服，光着身子，盘着腿在床上坐下看着坤，弄脏的内裤在他们完事洗澡后就被他丢掉了：“就是有点，”他想着该如何描述他的感受：“有点恶心，有点委屈……不，是有很大的委屈，但也挺开心的，终于又赚到钱了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他明明用了几个形容词，可他的语气听起来没有什么感情，专注地用指尖搓着膝盖上的一块青紫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">坤知道，用不了多久他会越来越像自己，麻木地度过每一天，小心翼翼地攒着钱，期盼着逃离的那天。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真的，我不会笑你。”坤站起来，走向他，朝他张开了双臂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">坤身上是阳光的味道，小鬼想起自己不知道在哪里看的说阳光的味道是晒死的螨虫，自己又咯咯笑起来，坤也跟着他笑，抬手揉了揉他的发，它们因为漂色而变得干枯：“为什么要染粉色？”他问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么颜色都试了一遍，还是最喜欢粉色，”小鬼说：“你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“坤，”坤楞了一下，显然是没想到小鬼会忽然问他这个问题：“蔡徐坤。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是什么意思？”小鬼又问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也不知道，福利院的老师说捡到我时名字和生日就写在一张纸上包在襁褓里，我想应该是爸爸姓蔡，妈妈姓徐，他们想要的是女孩，所以叫坤吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小鬼从他的怀抱里抬起头看着他：“我妈妈也想要女孩，她说女孩就不会……”他顿了顿，又接着说：“受这种苦了，她希望我是女孩。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我觉得平行世界里一定有一个我是女孩，不用流浪，有很爱她的爸妈，她在替我幸福，”他又把脑袋埋回蔡徐坤的怀中，隔着这层薄薄的布料，蔡徐坤平稳的呼吸，他获得了久违的安全感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“蔡徐坤，我叫王琳凯，我喜欢粉色。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们开始接吻，王琳凯被蔡徐坤温柔地压在身下，在他破旧单人床上，他们互相脱去彼此的上衣，蔡徐坤的拇指摩挲着王琳凯的下唇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“摸摸我，”王琳凯的面颊烧上一片红晕，他握住蔡徐坤的手腕牵着他向下包住他的半硬的阴茎。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤一边吻着他一边爱抚着他的私处，指腹扫过龟头、海绵体，盘住睾丸，划过会阴来到他的隐秘之地，甫一触到，王琳凯的身体就僵硬起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤松开了他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要走，”王琳凯小声说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不走，”蔡徐坤温柔地笑了笑，拉开床头柜，取出一只丑陋的家伙，弯成C型的肉色硅胶，两头布满狰狞的凸起，像充分勃起的阴茎。他拿着拿东西坐回他身边：“以前在我还不适应的时候，每天回到这里，我就拿这玩意捅捅自己后面，骗自己一天以自己玩自己结束就叫不下贱，他们只是满足我欲望的玩物。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他给那只双头假阴茎擦上润滑，分开王琳凯的腿，在王琳凯腰下垫了一只枕头，将其中一头浅浅地推入他的后穴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">昨晚才被充分开发过的菊穴没有像方才一样抗拒外力的接触，蔡徐坤在假阴茎和王琳凯后穴相接处又挤了些润滑液，缓慢地将它插的更深，直至没入半截后才握着手柄抽插起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">随着他的动作，王琳凯的呼吸变得急促，他不由自主地将腿分的更开，耸起腰部，将假阴茎紧紧咬住，双手在自己的勃起迅速地撸动，很快便射了出来。精液粘满他的手心，顺着阴茎流下和润滑液溶在一起。他失力地跌回床上，望着天花板发呆，胸骨随着呼吸扩张、收缩，他太瘦了，瘦的皮包骨、这让蔡徐坤有些心疼，他停住了手中的动作，上前吻了吻他的额头。他凑上来咬住他的下唇，用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭他的鼻尖，眼睛湿漉漉，像一只小奶猫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤吻着王琳凯，给自己简单地做了扩张，他抱住王琳凯的臀部，略微张开自己的腿，扶着震动棒的另一头插入自己的后穴，按下了开关。假阴茎疯狂地震动起来，王琳凯的腿缠住他的腰，他抱着王琳凯，头埋在他的锁骨间，嗅着他身上的味道。他们的姿势很奇怪，或许是《爱经》中会记录的姿势，临近晌午的阳光刺眼的烫，穿过斑驳的玻璃窗跳在他们的脸上，他们的皮肤被阳光染成温暖的金色，看起来要绽放。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在太阳的窥探下一同达到高潮，已经是第二次高潮的王琳凯有些虚脱，精液也比第一次少了不少。他将他们身体里的假阴茎拔出，说老实话，他的肠壁有些舍不得那玩意，他觉得有些空虚。蔡徐坤的精液喷射在他的乳房上，他揩了些，尝了尝，接着他扶住蔡徐坤的阴茎，张口将它整根含了进去。蔡徐坤的毛发又粗又硬，刮着他的脸有些痛。他一边舔干净对方阴茎上的精液，一边抚摸着他小腹上的那道性毛，他有些羡慕蔡徐坤，他觉得这里的毛发是男性荷尔蒙的象征，而他自己的小肚子上只有一道褐色的细线，但如果要做女孩的话，还是像他这样平坦的肚子比较漂亮，他想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤在他的口中变得更粗硬，他的阴茎和他的人一样漂亮，他想被蔡徐坤插入。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">显然蔡徐坤也是这么想的，他有些粗鲁地翻过王琳凯，让他面朝下趴着，接着掰开他的臀瓣，用掌心在他白皙的臀肉上拍了几掌。王琳凯吃痛的叫出声，蔡徐坤的力道很巧，他没有很痛却有种被征服的满足感。他感到蔡徐坤的阴茎在他的臀缝间磨蹭着，他想要他赶紧进来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“快……”他侧过头，想看蔡徐坤在做什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“别急，”蔡徐坤正在拆安全套。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要戴套，”王琳凯说：“不要戴套，我没有病，你不要戴套。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不是嫌你，”蔡徐坤说：“我是嫌我自己。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“求你了，不要戴套，”王琳凯听起来要哭了：“我想要用你的痕迹覆盖住他的……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他没往下说，蔡徐坤也没有问，他知道他口中的那个“他”绝对不是昨晚的客人——老板告诫他们的第一件事就是戴套，那个“他”只会是他伤痛的来源，给他留下伤疤的凶手。他们这样的人，大多有着相似的往事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">于是他摘下了刚戴好的安全套，轻柔地分开王琳凯的臀，将自己的阴茎深深地插入。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我在你身体里，”蔡徐坤从他的脖颈顺着他的脊柱一路向下亲吻着：“我们之间没有阻碍。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢，”王琳凯说。他拱起腰，迎着蔡徐坤的撞击，蔡徐坤顺势将他搂住，大力抽插起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤的技术果然如他所想的那样好，他抓着他的头发，干得他脑子里混沌一团，只剩下和他做爱这一件事。不一会儿蔡徐坤拔出阴茎，将他翻转过来，抬起他的腿分放在自己的肩头，然后向下压去，王琳凯感觉自己快被折断了，这个姿势他能很清楚的看到蔡徐坤的勃起和他自己一张一翕等待被再次插入的菊穴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“看，”蔡徐坤磨着他的后穴：“我就是这样子干你的，”说着，他缓慢煽情地再度插入王琳凯的身体。自己正在被这个性感的东西插入，是它给了自己数次高潮，这个认知让王琳凯不由自主地吞了吞口水，勾着蔡徐坤的腰要他快点动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤又被饥渴的他逗笑，用自己的舌头卷住他的，津液顺着嘴角淌下，分不清是谁的液体，这种脏污反而更加刺激他们的性欲。他加快了抽插的频次，爽的王琳凯叫的快哑掉，他好喜欢被蔡徐坤占有的感觉。活着，他还活着，他在被另一个人占有，他觉得兴奋，他不再无家可归。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但如果可以，王琳凯想，他愿意在性高潮中死去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们又换了另一个姿势，王琳凯骑在蔡徐坤身上自己上下动起来。蔡徐坤双手交叠放在脑后，看着他仰着头闭着眼睛揉捏着自己的乳粒，下颚上和锁骨间的痣，后穴吞吐着他的性器，他花了一会儿功夫才抑制住射精的欲望。他希望自己能给对方更长时间的快感，这个可怜的孩子，他腰侧的疤还是刚长出新肉的粉色，他记得自己刚褪去结痂的那会儿伤口特别痒，他老去挠，旧的伤口还没长好，又被他的指甲抓出了痕，他用手掌盖住他的疤，王琳凯停下了动作，张开眼睛看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还痛吗？”蔡徐坤问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯摇了摇头：“你呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不去想就不会痛，”蔡徐坤答。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也是。”王琳凯说，他弯下腰，和蔡徐坤接吻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤双手勾住他的脖子，一边吻着他一边抬臀撞击着王琳凯的后穴，王琳凯的愉悦呻吟被他的舌卷走，吞入腹中，他爽的脱力，汗涔涔地趴在蔡徐坤身上，任由他在自己探索着他的身体。他们又换回了最初的姿势，蔡徐坤压着王琳凯，王琳凯单腿挂在蔡徐坤腰上，手扶在蔡徐坤的脖颈，蔡徐坤吮着他的耳垂，他的锁骨，他的乳尖，而后紧紧扼住他的脖子，呼吸变的困难，可他感到自己就要高潮了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在蔡徐坤不停歇的抽插下达到了第三次高潮，极强的快感冲击着他，虽然他射不出什么东西了，但他的身体仍不受控的痉挛着。他的大脑一片空白，他感觉自己就这么飞了起来，在云端。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">高潮后的感官变得更加敏感，蔡徐坤的撞击将他拉回现实，他听见自己淫荡的呻吟着，祈求着蔡徐坤射进他的身体。蔡徐坤急促的喘息在他耳边放大，和他们交合出的撞击声缠绕在一起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就在他以为蔡徐坤快要射精的时候，蔡徐坤停住了：“看着我，”蔡徐坤说：“最后这样在你身体里的人是我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是你，”王琳凯的声音颤抖：“是蔡徐坤。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不用再害怕了，”蔡徐坤说：“保护好自己。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“王琳凯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在做爱的时候哭会很煞风景，王琳凯想，所以他忍住了泪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔡徐坤重新动了起来，不一会便在他的身体中射精。他趴在他身上悉数释放着囊袋中的精华，花了一会儿工夫才将它们清空。王琳凯静静地感受着被射精的感觉，那个坚硬的物体在他肠壁的包围下跳动着，浓稠的液体灌满他的甬道。他夹紧了双腿，舍不得蔡徐坤出来。还好自己不会怀孕，要是女生的话，这样会怀孕的，他想，他不愿生一个小孩来这世上受苦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但如果是蔡徐坤的小孩……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不，还是不行，王琳凯想，在他学会保护自己之前，还是不要有小孩了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你又在胡思乱想些什么？”蔡徐坤看着他一会儿皱眉一会傻笑的样子，就知道他又在脑内上演小剧场了。他从他身体中拔出阴茎，侧躺在他身边，宠溺地刮了刮他的鼻子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“在想……”王琳凯眼睛亮晶晶的：“在想要吸你的肉棒！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他一咕噜起身，跪在蔡徐坤腿间，把那个把他干得天翻地覆的东西舔干净了，然后他又乖巧地躺回蔡徐坤的怀中：“睡一会儿，睡一会儿。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">几乎在话音刚落的同时，他便沉入了梦境，蔡徐坤无奈地笑笑，将他搂的更紧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他梦见自己是个女孩，住在大房子里，有一只叫豆豆的狗和傻傻的猫。她喜欢独角兽所以有一屋子的独角兽玩偶；她喜欢粉红色，所以有一柜子的粉色连衣裙；她想做音乐，所以有属于自己的录音室。他知道这不是梦，这是平行世界里的他，幸福，快乐、平安。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他看着她坐在钢琴前研究着谱子，豆豆在她脚边汪汪叫着想要她陪她玩，他看着她平淡而幸福的生活，他觉得自己也因此变得幸福起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他漫不经心地抬起手，用手指卷起自己的粉色头发，搓开因受损而缠绕的结。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>FIN.</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>